1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to image compression, and more particularly to a content adaptive compression system.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to increase efficiency of storing or transmitting image data, an image is commonly subjected to image compression to reduce irrelevance and redundancy of the image data.
Tremendous compression algorithms have been disclosed. Each compression algorithm may be efficiently suitable for one or a few kinds of image, but there is no universal compression algorithm that may be applicable to all kinds of image. Accordingly, an image to be compressed should be determined beforehand, and an appropriate compression algorithm would be decided and consequently used to encode the image at hand.
This conventional scheme lacks adaptation and immediateness of changing compression algorithm to make it suitable for a new kind of image. Moreover, it is not unusual that an image may ordinarily include many kinds of image contents, and there is no effective way of correctly and promptly deciding which compression algorithm should be adopted.
For the foregoing reasons, a need has arisen to propose a novel compression scheme capable of efficiently and promptly encoding an image.